1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical solution of data pasting, and more specifically, to a simpler method and apparatus for data pasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In daily work and life, it is frequently required to clip/copy and paste data.
A typical scenario is that a user first has to copy or clip an object to be pasted in a source document and then switches to a specific target application that requires pasting data, and further browse to a specific location to perform the paste operation. It can be seen that when adopting the prior art, the user has to perform a plurality of operations until locating the specific paste location. After the user knows the specific paste target, he/she still has to take time to find the object to be pasted in the case of too many candidate targets. Particularly, during a process of frequently copying and pasting data, the copying and pasting efficiency will be seriously dampened.
Also, more and more people perform entertaining or routine work on a mobile device. Due to the restriction of screen size of the mobile device and poor operability, it is even harder to quickly find the candidate paste object, which further aggravates the seriousness of this problem.
Thus, the prior art still has room to improve and it is desirable to provide a more convenient method and apparatus for data pasting.